


Our Precious Little Puppy

by TheGoldenShadow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, Human Pet, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Urination, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenShadow/pseuds/TheGoldenShadow
Summary: Playing the part for Ty Lee meant Katara could close her eyes at night with a pleasantly full belly, and Precious would be the one that woke up in her place.
Relationships: Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Our Precious Little Puppy

_Morning._

The low summer sun edged up over the horizon, hitting the eyes of those awake just that little bit too harshly for it to be pleasant. The thrum of the working class clouded the streets, their steps all in unison as they went about their morning routine. Markets opened, stores began their long working day.

In the palace, Azula sat up in her bed.

She stretched away the ache of sleeping, letting her back and shoulders pop in pleasant agony. Only once her muscles calmed did she feel truly awake, glancing to the side of her bed to see…

Nobody. Ty Lee would be gone for the day, as sad as it was. It came with the territory of being Azula’s consort. Duties to take part in and new schedules to keep.

_Appearances_ to keep.

But if it meant Azula could have Ty Lee in her life, one day was worth the sacrifice. She would be alone until the evening… but not entirely devoid of company.

“Precious,” Azula called. “Come here, Precious.”

Light presses of skin padded against the lush carpet until a girl came into view. Her joints clicked with the ache of sleep, but she came when called regardless. At the foot of Azula’s bed, she also stretched out her body, as a cat might when exhausted.

Katara sighed, yawning openly. One of the benefits that came with her station, really. The lack of tradition, or politeness. It was freeing, in a way.

Azula smiled. “There you are.”

Azula patted the cover on her bed and, as was her usual, Katara climbed up. Never standing to her full height or climbing as Azula would. Be she got onto the mattress all the same.

“Good girl,” Azula teased, scratching at the back of Katara’s head. Another pleasantry, that. The constant petting, the constant affirmation. “It’s just you and me today.”

Katara breathed quickly through her nose, eyes only a little wide. She had seen Ty Lee leave earlier in the morning, of course. That came with sleeping at the foot of their bed, in her own collection of pillows and fine quilts. But Azula was the most… strenuous of her owners. Never acting in a way that would upset her consort, but neither was she as gentle. Never cruel, never hurtful.

Never as caring. But that was by design.

Ty Lee was her owner. Azula was simply the link that had brought them together. And without ownership, that simply left a woman with a family pet to mind when no one else was around.

Never cruel, never hurtful. Never anything that would upset Ty Lee.

But she was the one that had made the need for Katara to adapt to her new life all the more imperative.

“I suppose you’ll be wanting out.”

It was less a question, but that was how Azula treated pets. They needed routine.

Otherwise they were just wild animals, like the rest of the ruffians that lived outside the Fire Nation boarders. Purity came with fire.

It was just a shame that most needed to burn to see that fact.

But like any pet, you grew attached after a while. “Come on,” Azula whispered, scratching once more at the back of Katara’s head. “Let’s get you outside.”

Azula called her staff and they dressed her. The pulled free her bed clothes and dressed each arm, each leg. Draping soft silk over her body and tying it all perfectly into place. Katara sat comfortably on the bed, awaiting their leave. And the staff let her.

Only when Azula was dressed did Katara climb from the bed, backwards and legs first. She dutifully followed as Azula reached the bedroom door, wandering through the already open frame.

She turned her head briefly to her little Precious. “You may stand until we reach the gardens, Precious. You have been a very good girl.”

Katara hummed, as she had learned to.

Talking was not banned; talking was encouraged, occasionally. But Azula was not consistent, and Katara did not push her luck. When Azula was her mistress, she wasn’t Katara. She was _Precious_ , and she made sure to stay that way.

She got to her feet, stretching as Azula did. The joints in her body popped and cracked, her muscles stretched, and she let a content sigh escape from her throat.

Being a good girl had got her much in the last month. She did not even accept such luxuries as standing in the palace often, if she could avoid it. Being a good girl meant she was kept safe, and fed.

Being a good girl meant a lot of things, when it came to Azula.

It had been a strange first meeting, in a way. The Market received flocks of visitors, each and every day. Lords and ladies looking for a new toy. Businesses in search of new staff or seedier professions in search for fresh meat.

But Katara hadn’t been fresh meat. She had simply been waiting to be purchased, by whomever that happened to be. She hadn’t expected much. She had expected a long life as a tavern wench, or a labourer.

Instead, she had been noticed by an acrobat and her princess.

Ty Lee had been a bright little thing, prancing into the Market and stretching wide to the crowd, a natural performer to even the strangest people around her. In her wake came Azula, sided by guards and calmly stoic. Still in her movement and each step a practised routine. It hadn’t occurred to Katara that they were even connected, let alone joined at the hip.

Let alone romantically involved. One of the few aspects that seemed to bring a pink to Azula’s life. Outside of the marching and the routine and the strategy her position in society offered.

Ty Lee was looking for a new friend, it seemed. Or something close to it.

A pet, Katara would say in retrospect… but something more than a simple labourer. They had searched around the various plots, checking the stock and the other girls on display. Some of the men, too. All were posed and displayed as one should have been. Everything in its place, everything ready for sale.

Katara had been… inconvenienced. A rogue trader had crashed his cart of cabbages into her stall. Prior to that, she had been as clean and gorgeous as any other product. She was _primed_ for sale and she had hoped that day would be her last in the Market. Working could be gruelling, but it was better than being a toy on display.

When Ty Lee and Azula had passed by, it was difficult to not take notice of their presence; one shining bright, one burning brighter. Yet at the same time, Katara’s display had been broken. She had felt absolutely disgusting. The fume of cabbages, the noise. Not to mention the mess. Her Seller was disheartened, at first. She had just told Katara to sit tight until everything was sorted out, that she would get everything fixed for the next day.

Luckily, there wasn’t a next day. There was a crashing of carts and Ty Lee was just close enough to see it.

“Oh my God!” She was over quickly. “Are you okay? That looked really, _really_ bad.”

It wasn’t unusual to be spoken to by someone from the Fire Nation, but it certainly felt strange to have a stranger be so concerned. “Uh… yeah?” What else were you meant to say? “It’s fine. It’s just cabbages. I hope.”

But it was also pleasant. Most owners _could_ be pleasant, even those who had yet to buy. It was not always a certainty, however. Especially if you did not know where you would be going.

Ty Lee spoke to Katara anyway. Just because she was worried.

And because she was worried, she stayed. When you stayed in place in the Market – in any market – that usually meant one of two things; you were waiting for an order, or you were buying.

After thirty minutes, Azula insisted they do the latter, before she grew any more bored than she already was. They made a purchase.

One month later and Katara was still with them. For as little as she could still be called Katara.

Whoever she was, she walked steadily behind Azula through the hall of the palace. Her bare feet padded on the floor and the fires burning in every room kept the chills away from her skin. Nakedness had become normal to her, as strange a service as it was. To be so for sex, that made sense. Or as some party piece to flaunt around your guests; in the beginning, Katara had very much assumed that would be her role in Ty Lee’s life. Some trophy wife to flaunt alongside Azula.

But Ty Lee was kind, and Azula didn’t play second to anyone. Katara supposed those two aspects were the main engineer behind her current living conditions.

“Go on,” Azula said, stepping out into the porch. The garden smelled of wet grass and clean water. “Go pee. Then we’ll get breakfast.”

She was a pet. Nothing more, but certainly nothing less.

As was expected of her, Katara padded to the edge of the porch before returning to her hands and knees. She had been bought for the part, and she chose to play it well.

Being nude outside had been difficult at first.

Having to relieve herself outside, even more so.

Ty Lee was kind, that much was true. But if she grew unhappy, that made Azula unhappy. And if Azula was unhappy, things could become less than kind, unless you were very, _very_ lucky. Katara had seen it first-hand with servants. _Servants they employed._ Not ones they owned.

It was a quick motivator, even if Katara doubted Azula would ever do anything that had the chance to upset Ty Lee.

In the days before slavery had become commonplace, Ty Lee might have been a good friend, or the person that brought Azula down to earth. For now, Katara took her lot in life, and that lot was being an obedient, _precious_ pet for the girls who owned her.

She chose to do her business behind the trees. Stereotypical of pets, but it played in her favour. It hid whatever sense of shame she still had in her life as Precious, and there was a small pleasure in keeping this one aspect of life to herself.

As always though, it was short lived. Katara walked herself back to the porch, an inpatient Azula with arms crossed waiting.

“Good girl,” she said, regardless. Ty Lee had asked her to, and Azula listened to her. Not always, but she did. “Ty Lee’s right; you are looking a bit skinny.”

Katara had never felt so heavy in her life. Her breasts hung low as she walked, her stomach plump with a pleasant bounce to each of her movements. Her cheeks felt fuller than they had in all her years in previous employ. She _felt_ heavier.

But Ty Lee got what she wanted. Whether it was misguided concern or desire, Katara didn’t know. But if Ty Lee thought she was skinny, then that meant more food.

“I’ll have the chef prepare you steak and potatoes. Would you like that?”

Despite herself, Katara could only nod.

If anything, that greatly pleased Azula more.

She cared for Ty Lee. She was everything, as a consort, as a friend. As a lover. Azula dared not dream of anything else, should it jinx her future with Ty Lee.

There were limits, of course. There had to be, with someone as flighty as Ty Lee. But Azula wished to please – and only please – her love. If that meant getting a new pet and _caring_ for that too, well…

Small sacrifices. Precious was a pretty thing, at least. Beautiful eyes and gorgeously smooth skin. If Ty Lee had wished for a woman to play with by their side, Azula would have considered it. But Precious was their puppy, and that was what Azula would make her.

She guided Precious back through the halls, once again allowing her to stand. Even Azula was aware that extended crawling would make for unsightly scars, and if Precious was to be their pet, it seemed pointless not to give her the proper care a pet of a princess should have.

She would be well fed.

She would be well cared for.

She would be groomed.

She would be kept content. For Ty Lee.

The servants bathed her, the cooks fed her. She slept on comfortable pillows and she was kept suitably warm. If their pet grew ill, some part of Ty Lee would wither with it. And as another girl to talk to, pet or not, Precious proved a valuable asset in Ty Lee’s life. A creature she could seek comfort in or talk to when she was alone.

Precious didn’t talk in Azula’s company; it seemed superfluous, when Ty Lee was the only one she spoke to. But Ty Lee allowed it. Katara was grateful for that, and Azula appreciated what it did for both of them.

But Precious was still a pet, and Azula would treat her as such.

When the steak came, steaming and cooked to a medium-rare tinge of pink, the potatoes boiled until soft with fresh herbs scattered on top, she placed the plate on the floor at her feet. Ty Lee sometimes let Precious eat at the table, but not her.

She drew the line at that.

Katara was pleased for the food regardless. Something so rich was beyond her, even if her station was paid. If _anything_ she had ever done had been paid, this would still be a luxury, even after saving so much money back.

And this was breakfast. _Breakfast._

People rioted in the street for a meal like this for their entire family, and Katara ate it as a mere afterthought to her owner’s wife.

She could complain about much in her life, but never would she complain about that. No matter how naked she was forced to be, or however many times she was made to urinate against a tree. This was beyond a luxury to so many people, and she had it for… what? Embarrassment? Being shy in front of people who would never respect her, regardless?

From people who would never dare lay so much as a fingernail on her if it meant even the slightest possibility that Azula would find out?

Even if Katara could never truly know, Azula wouldn’t let anything like that happen. Precious made Ty Lee happy, and anyone who got in the way of that was worth less than her time.

They weren’t worth keeping alive at all.

But even when Azula was in charge, she had business to do. And Precious followed diligently at her side whenever she did.

Her offices were lavish affairs. Dark walled rooms with clean floor and bookshelves that stretched to the very last inch of the ceiling. Specialist lamps with a fire that burned for hours at a time, allowing for studies to be conducted and work to be done. As princess, many duties fell on her shoulders and if they were worth doing, they were worth doing right.

And as Azula sat her desk doing that work, Katara laid naked on the cushions to her side.

They were not to the standard of her bed pillows, nor the quilts that she received in the winter. But they were comfortable for the long hours that came with spending a day with Azula, and how was Katara rewarded for her lounging?

A hot meal in the afternoon, and another in the evening. A comfortable place to sleep.

And for being naked the whole time, not a finger laid on her. No creeping old men or salacious women reaching out their hands for a quick touch. Nothing that would sit at home in a brothel, or even a bar in the deserts. Precious belonged to the crown. Precious wasn’t to be harmed, which meant Katara had nothing to fear either.

Compared the horror stories shed been told as a child… this was a life she could live. To live like a simple puppy when requested, or a close confidant when required.

Azula expected it of Precious, but Katara wholly accepted it from Azula.

That didn’t mean Katara felt completely safe with Azula, for as little as it would compare to what other people could suffer at her hand.

Many had been burned. Some, killed.

Katara was made to play games when Azula grew bored. Back in the gardens, that was about to happen once more.

“Would you like an apple?” she said.

As always in her presence, Katara nodded… though she didn’t quite mean the smile that escaped. She liked apples.

If she did as she was told, she would get one.

Azula threw it. Far.

Katara chased it.

Running on all fours was hard, but not impossible. Not with practise, and certainly worth tolerating for something as sweet as an apple. A baked apple, if Azula was feeling generous.

Grasping it between her teeth and biting down hard, Katara quickly returned. With only a brief, “Good girl, precious,” she found her reward.

Azula was feeling generous. It seemed; she shifted her wrist until the skin of the fruit crusted black under a thin flame.

Thin flames that grew over the surface and found their way inside until only a brown delicacy remained. One that Azula simply dropped to the floor.

“Good girl. It’s hot; you can use _one_ hand, if you like.”

Precious didn’t. Precious was a good girl, and good girls didn’t use their hands. She bent down, letting the warmth of the molten fruit graze her face before biting straight in. Such a simple thing to eat but captivating the same. The tartness of the flesh contained by only a smoky peel.

Despite the way it was made, it felt regal. Like a foreign delicacy. In those moments, Azula could treat her like one, too.

The princess bent down, scratching into the back of Katara’s head and letting the back of her nails drift down the nape of her neck. “Such a good girl today! Your mommy will be pleased.”

Ty Lee would be. She was always proud of her Precious.

Walking through the hall of the palace, or out in the open air of the garden, they were strange occurrences, but normal. They had shifted over time until Katara felt more comfortable being Precious in those moments than she did herself. If she played this part, the role she was purchased to play, it meant that she was saved from it. This little puppy that Ty Lee fed and fawned over was the one strutting like a housecat, or a playful dog.

Not Katara.

It meant Katara could close her eyes at night with a pleasantly full belly, and Precious could be the one that woke up.

But there were still the days that Azula ventured outside the palace, The days where Precious was made to follow.

It was one of the few times that Katara was allotted a single item of clothing; small sandals to protect her feet from ‘common muck’ and ‘filth’. If she were to be injured within the palace walls, well… part of the blame fell to Katara. But as a royal pet?

Anything outside the wall was unforgivable. If a path was not cleared for a pet from the royal household, in what regard did that leave local perception of the family themselves? Katara may have not had clout in the Fire Nation, but Precious was given a wide berth. She was royal property; it was dangerous to so much as scratch her.

That did not stop the stares, however. Where the staff of the palace had learned to see her as commonplace, the local townsfolk had not. To them, Katara was still a woman, her body shifting with the puppy fat that Ty Lee had forced on her. He breasts free to jiggle with each step, her ass plump and on show.

They saw her not as a pet, but as something closer to a simple whore. One that the princess paraded about the town whenever she grew bored.

It was a small price for the comfort in which she lived… but not one Katara had managed to overcome. Not like the other locations, so confined and familiar to those people as she was.

Outside, she was just a woman with her tits out.

But even that brought something hot to the centre of her stomach. There was something there, only beginning to burn. A brief spark that might one day become larger at the thought of others being so attracted to her in such a way.

But not yet, if at all.

Right then, she was being led by the collar and Azula enjoyed every moment.

Azula relished in this sort of display of power. This chance to lead someone by the neck and show that, yes, this was her doing and nothing could be done about it. That she could take her consort’s little pet out into the town and have her bare her body for all to see, and to slowly watch her change from a woman with shame into a true puppy that treats it with the same sense of pride as peeing against a tree.

Ty Lee may have started their slave on her way to becoming a puppy, but Azula was the one that enjoyed training Precious the most.

Even if Ty Lee enforced the rule that she should wear shoes outside. For infections, and shards of glass.

If it was down to Azula, there would be nothing.

If it was down to Azula, Precious would be more than a simple pet. There were plenty of ways that one could enjoy a woman.

She knew that all too well.

But if her dearest wanted a puppy, one whom she could feed and cuddle and talk to when Azula could not… well, she could not say no to something so simple.

Not when it gave her the chance to walk something so beautiful in such a humiliating way. And she always made sure that it lasted slightly longer than it needed to. Just enough for Precious learn her place. Little by little.

Until she was perfect.

Things were different in the beginning, when it was harder to push without breaking. But now, being laid naked in the middle of the palace gardens was relaxing for Precious. It was something she enjoyed, and Azula looked forward to where that would lead in the future.

A part of it terrified Katara, but another laid in silent anticipation. But that could wait. A voice rang out in the corner of her senses that made all of that seem entirely unimportant.

“Precious!”

It shouldn’t have excited Katara to hear Ty Lee’s voice. It should have just been an announcement that her owner was home from whatever business she was saddled with. It should have just heralded the end of Azula’s reign and the beginning of Ty Lee’s.

But Katara smiled and twisted quickly, turning towards the sound. Her breast shifted with her, dipping towards the ground as Katara rested on her knees and sat up.

Ty Lee was home.

“Oh, who’s a good girl?” she asked.

Katara knew.

“You are!”

Ty Lee’s hand gently cupped Katara’s chin and she was guided forward until a gentle kiss was planted on her forehead. Another benefit to her current lifestyle, as perverse as it could be.

The food heavenly, but the open affection was almost euphoric.

Affection was hard to come by, if you were for sale. It could be performed or trained into you by just the right kind of teacher. But so rarely had Katara seen it given to anyone outside of the Fire Nation and its citizens. But there she was, being kissed by the consort of the princess.

All while the princess watched with a smile.

“I got you a present, Precious! Close your eyes.”

Katara didn’t even need to think. _Precious_ didn’t even need to think, and Ty Lee’s heart surged at the trust. She’d never had a pet, before. She’d never had this little thing that depended entirely on her.

That’s why she had to look after her.

“It’s your favourite!”

Cake.

Precious’s favourite would always be cake. It was sweet, and soft. Just like her.

It had been a sad day for Ty Lee, seeing how pets were treated at the Market. They variety was huge, and the treatment was cited to be fair… but everyone was skinny. There were many different colours and heights and sexes and talents on show, but no one who looked comfortable.

Everyone was fit for purpose, not lavishly looked after.

Precious would be different. She _was_ different. She was someone that Ty Lee could treat when she wanted, someone she could talk to when her girlfriend was away on important business. She was something pretty she could spend her days with when things got too hard and people got too much.

Maybe she did spoil her little puppy, with too much care and too much food. But if that was the worst treatment that Precious received under the care of the palace, Ty Lee thought it was worth it.

Katara agreed _. Precious_ agreed.

And as she lay in Ty Lee’s lap with another slice of cake being offered to her, it felt alien to consider that she would ever think any differently.


End file.
